


ACTHATGTG

by lone_lilly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	ACTHATGTG

  
Originally published:

  
 **Title:** ACTHATGTG  
 **Fandom:** X-Files  
 **Characters:** Mulder/Scully  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** The Truth, missing scene set pre-TLG

  


She has been staring at him for several minutes. She can't believe he  
is really there sitting beside her, as if they were the Mulder and  
Scully of two years ago, and this was any sort of case. He taps the  
steering wheel with a nervous energy, his eyes darting between the  
road and the rearview mirror. She cannot see the dashboard from her  
side of the car, but she knows they must be going at least 80 mph.

Driving. They are always driving.

But she doesn't care about that now. Mulder is everything she has  
left, and she is grateful to be with him. She has learned not to ask  
for more than what she has.

She is so scared to look away from him, afraid she might blink and  
he'll disappear again. She has looked over every part of him, but she  
keeps gravitating to his eyes. She wants to look into them, assure  
herself that he is, in fact, real. But he won't look at her. She can  
tell by the way he is squinting that he has noticed her attention. She  
wonders if she is annoying him.

They have barely said a word to each other since they left the others.  
There is too much to be said, so much they don't know about each other  
now, and for the first time she understands what her mother must have  
felt when her father would return home from one of his trips to sea.  
She isn't sure how to bridge the gap between them and that frightens  
her.

They have never been the sort to communicate freely, but once they  
became lovers, they found that they could let their bodies say what  
they were so rarely able to voice.

She aches to touch him now, her fingers flexing as if they long to be  
filled by the planes and valleys of his body. Her own body has been  
aware of his presence since that first kiss in his cell. Watching him  
change out of that prison jumpsuit into his jeans and t-shirt earlier  
only intensified her want. His body is harder now, his lean muscles  
bulkier. Those few, quick glimpses of his tanned skin were enough to  
stir her blood, and she has been warm ever since. She has tried to  
ignore the constant thrumming inside her, but her legs are beginning  
to tremble with the force of her need.

Her selfishness irritates her. She knows this is not the time for  
this. Mulder needs her to be focused on this thing that is "greater  
than the two of them," but at the moment she can think of nothing more  
significant than the two of them together.

He puts his hand on her knee then, as if he has read her mind and is  
trying to console her. He squeezes the slender joints there and his  
hand slides further up her leg. _Who knows?_ she thinks. Maybe he  
*has* read her mind.

His hand on her thigh is warm and she gasps when he begins stroking  
his index finger in a small circle. It is maddening. She hums her  
approval and shifts slightly in her seat. She cannot help herself,  
cannot pretend any longer. He is touching her, and she has been  
waiting for this moment for so very long.

She whispers his name and he finally, *finally* turns toward her. His  
eyes are wide with understanding and he quickly turns back toward the  
road, but not before she catches the smirk on his lips.

His hand begins moving then, tracing the inner seam of her trousers  
until his knuckles brush lightly against her center. The sensation is  
all at once shocking and familiar and she feels a flood of moisture  
fill her sex. She shudders when he cups her, the heel of his hand  
pressing just so into her clitoris.

"Mulderrr."

A pause.

"Unzip your pants, Scully."

His voice is rough and it shoots straight to her groin where she is  
already wet and swollen. She complies, her fingers fumbling with the  
side zipper. She has to arch her back slightly to pull the tab down,  
and his hand rides with her, pressing harder.

_Oh God,_ she thinks.

Her eyes slip shut as his hand sneaks into her pants and inside her  
panties. His fingers find her warmth unerringly. Two slide into her  
heat with ease and then three. She is so ready.

"Jesus," he hisses and she feels her inner walls contract around him.  
He begins pumping into her, long slow pulls that she can feel rubbing  
against every nerve ending. The thrusts into her cause his hand to  
bump her clit and send tiny jolts of electricity through her body.

She had forgotten what it feels like to have him touch her. All this  
time without him when she would pretend, and she had *no* idea. Her  
own fingers were nothing compared to what he could do to her. _Fuck,  
how could she forget this?_

She is rocking against him and she slips her own hand over his,  
holding him to her. She is close, so close -- has, in fact, been  
waiting for a year to come for him.

"Please," she begins begging, grinding her hips against his hand as  
hard as she can. "Please, please, pleasepleaseplease!"

"Oh, fuck, Scully. C'mon. Come for me."

He pulls his fingers out of her and then slams them back in, adding a  
fourth finger this time, and suddenly she is so full and stretched and  
she screams,

"Yesss, Mulderrrrrr!"

Her orgasm takes her under completely. Her back arches high off the  
seat, her thighs and stomach muscles contracting as the spasms keep  
coming, she can't breathe, and her eyes are closed so tightly all she  
can see are bright flares pinging against her eyelids. Mulder's  
fingers slow their rhythm but don't stop, and the continued  
stimulation is enough to prolong her orgasm for several long seconds,  
until she is finally through and her body collapses back against the  
seat.

Her inner muscles clench around Mulder's hand as the aftershocks die  
down, and her breathing returns to normal. She opens her eyes to look  
at him, stunned.

His own face is full of such awe and desire it makes her heart ache.  
She lifts her hand to his face, running it along the strong curve of  
his jaw and across his full bottom lip. Down his neck where she feels  
his pulse quicken, and then she traces the contours in his arms,  
feeling the muscles she noticed earlier. Further down across his thigh  
where he jumps when she squeezes his erection through his pants.

She no longer feels the satiation of a few seconds before. His groans  
as she touches him only spur her on. She wants more of him. She wants  
him in her hand. In her mouth. She wants his cock so deeply inside of  
her, *right now,* that she can't even think straight.

"Pull over," She orders him.

XxX

He steers the SUV over to the shoulder and turns off the ignition.  
They should keep going, get farther away while it's still dark, but  
her eyes promise him some very delicious things, and he is not about  
to argue with her.

As soon as the car is silent and still, she is pulling off her pants  
and shirt, and he notices with appreciation her lacy black underwear.

She is so much softer than when he last saw her. She looks older, her  
hair is longer, and her curves are more gentle. He has wanted to be  
inside of her since she first walked into that brig.

He is the one staring at her now and she shoots him an impatient look  
as she reaches over to help him unzip his pants. He catches her hand  
before she can rip his zipper off and brings it to his mouth. He  
kisses her knuckles as he'd done earlier, and is excited to see her  
eyes slip shut at the gesture.

"Please," she whispers. He can only nod as he lifts his hips up so he  
can pull his jeans down. She crawls over the console between them and  
straddles him. His hands flex against her backside, pulling her  
closer, and they both sigh as she shifts down onto him. There are two  
thin layers of material between them, but he can feel her heat  
already.

She wraps her arms around his neck and crushes her lace-clad breasts  
against his t-shirt. Her eyes are wide and bright but the urgency  
seems to have left them. She wants it bad -- hell so does he -- but  
they underestimated how satisfying simply holding each other would be.

"You," he murmurs, his lips close to her ear as if sharing a secret.  
"Are. Everything."

He watches the tears form in her eyes and she tries to blink them  
away, but one escapes and slides down her cheek. He leans in and  
chases it right to her mouth with his own, finally capturing her lower  
lip between his teeth and running his tongue over the edge. She is  
open and he takes advantage of her mouth, sliding his tongue inside  
and then back out. She tastes like coffee, and Scully, and a hundred  
things he missed when he was without her. She sighs into the kiss and  
he pulls her head back so he can plunge into her mouth greedily.

She matches him stroke for stroke, and begins to rock against him. He  
keeps one hand still tangled in her hair, plundering her mouth with  
his tongue, while the other hand journeys down her body to her breast.  
He lifts it out of it's lacy cup and fondles it, finding the nipple  
again and again and rolling it between his fingers. She groans, the  
sound coming from somewhere deep inside her body.

He asked her once what it felt like when he did this to her, when he  
grabbed onto one of her nipples and wouldn't let go. She answered by  
guiding one of his fingers inside her and he felt her walls tightening  
around him, even while they produced more moisture than he thought  
possible. Seeing her that turned on was intense. Knowing he was the  
cause of it was an awesome feeling.

He has never forgotten what she likes, and he can tell by the way she  
is bucking against him that he is driving her insane. His hard on is  
trapped underneath her sex and it is exquisite, but he wants so much  
more.

He lets go of her hair and breaks the kiss with regret. They are both  
gasping for breath and he buries his head into her neck, feeling her  
pulse hammering against her throat. He licks the sweat there, and then  
suckles. There really is no reason not to mark her now. _She is mine,_  
he thinks darkly.

"Want you," she whimpers. "God, I want you so much."

He takes one of her hands, which has been playing under his t-shirt,  
and slides it lower to where his dick is straining against his boxers.  
She caresses him and then reaches inside to pull him out. She strokes  
the angry red head, smoothing the pearl of moisture around and into  
him.

"I'm here," he promises her. "I'm yours."

She nods and lifts herself up. Her leg muscles are straining and the  
steering wheel is jammed into her back but she can only feel the wet  
emptiness between her legs. He helps her move her panties to the side  
and the two of them position him right at her entrance. He begins to  
glide into her but she stops him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

"Easy," she reminds him. "It's been a year."

He is ridiculously glad to hear her say that, even if he already knew  
it to be true. He stills his body despite the awesome urge to thrust  
into her, and he lets her set the pace. She pulls up and off him a few  
times, and each time she returns, he is inside of her a little more,  
until at last he is buried to the hilt.

They sit there for a second, adjusting to the enormous feeling of  
being together again. Her vagina is squeezing him and he can feel her  
wetness leaking out and covering his balls. He is so ready to come,  
and *thank God*, she has mercy on him and begins to move. She doesn't  
have the leverage or the room to make the strokes long, but she  
improvises with swiveling her hips on the down thrusts, and clenching  
her inner muscles on the up thrusts.

She is talented, his Scully, and he rewards her by taking both her  
breasts in his hands and tugging on her nipples in time with her  
rocking. She rocks faster against him, her nails clawing at his back  
as she tries to hang on. He swoops forward to meet her mouth with his,  
but she is so frantic against him that the kiss is short and sloppy.

He leans his forehead against hers, and starts thrusting up into her.  
His own hands are on her hips, trying to help as best he can, but  
their passion has overcome their finesse. They are not graceful now.  
They are impatient, greedy. They are fucking each other, plain and  
simple.

He is going to come very, very soon. He tries to hold off, but it is  
not easy with the way their bodies are moving against each other and  
the noises she is making. He wants her to come again. He needs to feel  
it. Feel her.

He shoves his hand between their bodies, finds her clit with his  
thumb, and begins flicking the little nub.

"One more time. . . Scuhleee. Give it. To. Me."

Her body slams back against the steering wheel and she keens as she  
begins clenching around him. It is enough to pull him over, and he  
calls her name as he falls over the edge. His come is warm and he can  
feel it around his own cock as it spurts inside of her. Her body is  
still convulsing around him, and she is whispering, "yes, yes, yes,"  
while the tears fall unchecked down her face.

She is gorgeous.

After an eternity, they both begin to come back to themselves. She is  
slumped around him, her chest heaving against his own, and she is  
licking the tendons in his neck like a kitten. He is rubbing her back,  
smoothing the sweat into her skin, and nuzzling her hair with his  
nose.

He is incomplete without her.

He wraps his arms around her tighter, crushing her to him, and she  
finally sits up to look him in the eyes.

"I love you," she tells him before sliding her mouth over his.

He wants to enjoy the moment a little while longer, but they really do  
need to get going. He tucks a few strands of her hair behind her ear  
to get her attention.

"Hey. It's getting late."

She nods with understanding, and he helps her move back into her seat.  
He pulls on his jeans while she gets dressed. He starts the car and  
they pull out onto the highway in silence. She lays back against the  
head rest and closes her eyes.

They have been through so much, he thinks as he finds her hand and  
squeezes it. She smiles and he wonders if this is might be as close to  
happy as they're going to get.

He can live with that.


End file.
